i_like_my_life_1_a_baslfandomcom-20200213-history
I LIKE MY LIFE
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Hola mi nombre es Hanyn Olmedo Solís tengo diez y seis años estudio en el bachillerato Abraham Sánchez Lope. hola mi nombre es hanyn olmedo Solís tengo diez y seis años estudio en el bachillerato Abraham Sánchez Lope. me considero una persona fuerte, inteligente y con un carácter fuerte no me gusta el fracaso, si no salir adelante todo siempre me mi familia me ha enseñado a hacer fuerte y que nadie me humille, también me han dicho que sea humilde con las personas y agradecida por lo que tengo. en cuestión de gustos son: me gusta la música electrónica, banda, trap en inglés, rock, pop, regué etc. mi comida favorita es: la cecina. mi bebida favorita es: el café me encanta. me gusta estar con mía amigos salir con ellos de fiesta y bailar. me gusta hacer ejercicio. mis mejores amigos son: Rafael y óscar. mi mejor amiga es: Daniela Marín. forma de vestir: me gusta vestirme creativamente. lo que no me gusta: las mentiras el pollo empanizado. pepinos. odio que usen mi misma ropa en ocasiones. en veinte cinco años me veo con mi carrera terminada, como una gran doctora en especialidad en cirugía, después tener mi casa y mi propio consultorio, y viajar a los lugares que más me gustan más adelante tener una familia. me considero una persona fuerte, inteligente y con un carácter fuerte no me gusta el fracaso, si no salir adelante todo siempre me mi familia me ha enseñado a hacer fuerte y que nadie me humille, también me han dicho que sea humilde con las personas y agradecida por lo que tengo. en cuestión de gustos son: me gusta la música electrónica, banda, trap en inglés, rock, pop, regué etc. mi comida favorita es: la cecina. mi bebida favorita es: el café me encanta. me gusta estar con mía amigos salir con ellos de fiesta y bailar. me gusta hacer ejercicio. mis mejores amigos son: Rafael y óscar. mi mejor amiga es: Daniela Marín. forma de vestir: me gusta vestirme creativamente. lo que no me gusta: las mentiras el pollo empanizado. pepinos. odio que usen mi misma ropa en ocasiones. en veinte cinco años me veo con mi carrera terminada, como una gran doctora en especialidad en cirugía, después tener mi casa y mi propio consultorio, y viajar a los lugares que más me gustan más adelante tener una familia. Hello my name is hanyn olmedo solis I am sixteen years old studying in the Bachilletaro Abraham Sanchez Lopez. I consider myself a strong, intelligent person and with a strong character I do not like failure, if not leave everything ahead always my family has taught me to do strong and that no one humiliates me, they have also told me to be humble with people and grateful for what I have. In question of tastes are: I like electronic music, band, trap in English, rock, pop, regue etc. my favorite food is: jerky. My favorite drink is: I love coffee. I like to be with my friends to go out with them to party and dance. I like to exercise. my best friends are: Rafael and Oscar. my best friend is: daniela marin. Way of dressing: I like to dress creatively. what I do not like: the lies the chicken empanisado. Cucumbers I hate that they wear my same clothes on occasion. in twenty-five years I see my career finished, as a great doctor specializing in surgery, after having my home and my own practice, and travel to the places that I like most later on to have a family.